1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with reduced calorie, organoleptically acceptable cake products wherein substantial reductions in high calorie cake ingredients (e.g., shortening and sugar) are possible through incorporation of relatively minor amounts of expanded liquid or gel mesophase emulsifiers into the cake batters. More particularly, it is concerned with such cakes, and the starting batters, wherein sweetening agent is reduced to a maximum of about 50% (flour weight basis) and shortening is substantially if not entirely eliminated through use of an appropriate emulsifier system; bulking agents are also added to ensure appropriate cake structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, there has been a tremendous increase in public awareness of proper nutrition and its affect upon general health. As a consequence, consumers have increasingly sought reduced or low calorie foods. At the same time, however, most consumers will refuse reduced calorie foods if they do not substantially duplicate the taste and organoleptic qualities of their traditional high calorie counterparts.
The task of formulating reduced calorie foods which meets the dictates of consumer preference is a challenging one. Simple reduction of high calorie ingredients may result in loss of appearance, flavor and texture.
Traditional premium, rich, layer cakes of the high-ratio variety (i.e., with a sugar content of, e.g., 100-135% flour weight basis and substantial shortening) have a caloric value ranging from about 350-500 Calories per 100 g. of cake. Thus, while cakes of this character are deemed delicious to contemporary tastes, they can be a substantial factor in unwanted obesity.
Significant efforts have been made in the past towards development of reduced caloric cakes. Most of these efforts have involved attempts at using substitute materials in lieu of ingredients such as shortening, eggs and sugar. For the most part though, this prior work has not really satisfied the demand for an organoleptically acceptable cake product having substantially reduced caloric content.
One difficulty associated with reduced calorie cake development is that different types of cakes develop structure in very different ways. Thus, sponge cakes on the one hand have substantial egg content and the egg protein matrix is used to entrap air during batter formulation. Layer type cakes on the other hand generally have lesser egg content, and do not depend solely on an aerated egg fraction. As a consequence, a particular system or formula used in sponge cakes for calorie reduction may be totally inapplicable in the context of layer-type cakes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,237 describes hydrated emulsifiers for use in flour based baked goods. The emulsifier products described in this patent include a combination of known emulsifiers, present at relatively high levels; correspondingly, the water content of these emulsifier products is lowered. In the examples set forth in this patent, the water content of the emulsifier compositions range from 59.1 to 88.57%. Although this patent mentions the goal of calorie reduction, the anticipated level of reduction is less than desirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,668,519 describes reduced calorie cookies of specialized composition. However, those skilled in the art recognize that cookie doughs are relatively low water compositions which are distinctly different than aerated cake batters.
Accordingly, there is a real and unsatisfied need in the art for reduced calorie cake products which meet the demand for consumers for pleasing taste, texture and eye appeal.